


W kwiatach prawda

by Michaelaariadne



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelaariadne/pseuds/Michaelaariadne
Summary: Soulmates au w którym każdy ma na ciele pierwsze słowa, które wypowiedziała do niego bratnia dusza gdy już była w nim zakochana. Stucky, modern AU. Nie widziałam nigdzie takiego AU, ale pewnie gdzieś istnieje. W skrócie: Steve prowadzi kwiaciarnię odziedziczoną po matce, a Bucky staje się tam częstym gościem.





	W kwiatach prawda

Steve siedział w kwiaciarni od rana, jeszcze przed otwarciem układając bukiety i sprawdzając, czy kwiaty z wystawy nie zaczynają więdnąć. To był jego świat od roku. Od czasu, gdy zmarła jego matka i zostawiła mu kwiaciarnię w spadku. Początkowo Rogers próbował równocześnie studiować, ale praca zajmowała mu zbyt dużo, by mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Tym samym marzenia o profesjonalnym zajęciu się rysunkiem musiał zamknąć w szufladzie razem ze szkicami, a dwudziestoletni blondyn musiał zająć się pracą. Owszem, czasem rysował w nielicznych wolnych chwilach spędzanych w kwiaciarni, ale przeważnie miał ręce pełne roboty.   
Tamtego dnia też tak było; ledwie minęła siódma, godzina otwarcia kwiaciarni, do środka wpadł jak burza młody mężczyzna w grubej kurtce i rękawiczkach.   
\- Dzień dobry - rzucił cicho, patrząc na niego spod ciemnobrązowej grzywki.   
\- Dzień dobry - Steve porzucił układany właśnie bukiet i spojrzał na niego z wyczekiwaniem.   
\- Jest pan w stanie zrobić bukiet ślubny... Na jutro?   
\- Trochę późno. Ale myślę że tak.   
\- Zapłacę ekstra, naprawdę mi zależy.   
\- W porządku, zdążę - Rogers uśmiechnął się. - Jakieś szczególne wyobrażenie?   
\- Zadzwonię do tej, która tak się tak uparła na ślub w listopadzie i zapytam, w porządku? - ciemnowłosy wydawał się poirytowany sytuacją. Steve pomyślał, że to właściwie nic dziwnego, wszyscy są nerwowi przed własnym ślubem.   
\- Jasne - blondyn kiwnął głową i powrócił do układania kolejnego bukietu. Podniósł wzrok słysząc głos mężczyzny.   
\- Wreszcie raczyłaś odebrać. Rebecca, ja tu od szóstej rano biegam po mieście załatwiając sprawy TWOJEGO ślubu, a ty nie możesz odebrać? Dobra, porozmawiamy wieczorem, słuchaj. Znalazłem człowieka, który jest skłonny zrobić ci ten bukiet tylko muszę wiedzieć, czy masz jakieś szczególne pomysły... Czekaj, wolniej, myślisz, że ja w ogóle rozumiem ten twój bełkot?   
\- Mogę? - odezwał się cicho Steve. Gdy zobaczył zdezorientowane spojrzenie mężczyzny wyjaśnił.   
\- Mógłbym sam porozmawiać z pana towarzyszką? Byłoby mi łatwiej.   
Ciemnowłosy kiwnął głową i podał mu telefon. Steve przedstawił się do telefonu i przez kilka następnych minut rozmawiał z nią planując bukiet. Czasem otwarcie mówił jej, że niektórych rzeczy nie jest w stanie zrobić w ciągu jednego dnia. W końcu oddał mężczyznie telefon i uśmiechnął się.   
\- Załatwione. Bukiet będzie do odbioru jutro rano. Pan po niego przyjdzie?   
\- Pewnie będę musiał. Rebecca od rana będzie biegać jak kot z pęcherzem i panikować, więc zapewne mnie po niego wyśle.   
\- W porządku. Mogę prosić nazwisko?   
\- Bucky Barnes.   
Steve musiał wyglądać na dość zaskoczonego, bo Barnes zaśmiał się na widok jego miny.   
\- W dokumentach mam James Buchanan Barnes. Ale Jamesa nie lubię, no i jakim do cholery imieniem jest Buchanan, więc skracam go do Bucky. Ale jeśli musisz mieć porządek w papierach to napisz pełne imię.   
\- Nie, w porządku. Napiszę Bucky - stwierdził blondyn. - Pewnie i tak zapamiętam twarz.   
\- Jeszcze raz dziękuję, naprawdę jesteś niesamowity, że zrobisz ten bukiet na jutro.   
\- To nie jest takie trudne - Steve uśmiechnął się. - Wszyscy wolą mieć więcej czasu, żeby wszystko wyszło idealnie, ale nie jest tak, że nie da się zrobić ładnego bukietu w jeden dzień - cały czas, kiedy mówił układał róże w drobny bukiet z zielonymi gałązkami.   
\- Dla mnie to nadal czarna magia. Ja bym po prostu chwycił kilka kwiatów w "bukiet" i może przewiązał wstążką, nic więcej.   
\- Lata praktyki - Steve uśmiechnął się. - Wychowywałem się tutaj, miałem siedem lat kiedy sprzedałem pierwszy bukiet.   
\- Miałeś siedem lat kiedy założyłeś kwiaciarnię?   
Blondyn roześmiał się.   
\- Oczywiście, że nie. To kwiaciarnia mojej mamy, pomagałem jej od czasu, gdy nauczyłem się chodzić... Au - syknął gdy kolec róży wbił mu się w dłoń. Zaklął cicho, odkładając kwiaty na ladę i wyciągając spod niej papierowy ręcznik i wodę utlenioną.   
\- Jesteś przygotowany - parsknął śmiechem Bucky. - To znaczy jest pan...   
\- Steve. Mówmy sobie po imieniu, pewnie nie jesteś dużo starszy - blondyn zatamował krwawienie, odkaził ślad na dłoni i wrócił do układania kwiatów. - Muszę być przygotowany, za często mi się to zdarza.   
\- W takim razie mów mi Bucky - Barnes uśmiechnął się. - Nie przeszkadzam ci? Bo właściwie tak tu siedzę...   
\- I tak nikogo tu nie ma. Jeśli nie przeszkadza ci, że pracuję, to możesz tu zostać nawet do zamknięcia. Albo do pierwszej fali klientów.   
\- Fali?   
\- No tak. Najczęściej jest długo pusto, a potem nagle pojawia się całe stado ludzi i kolejka na zewnątrz.   
\- Może powinieneś zatrudnić kogoś do pomocy?  
\- Mam kogoś do przywożenia mi kwiatów żebym mógł wstawać tylko o piątej, nie czwartej. Po prostu nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić kogokolwiek pracującego tutaj ze mną.   
Bucky kiwnął głową i przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się w milczeniu układającemu kwiaty blondynowi. Nagle zadzwonił jego telefon, więc wydobył go z kieszeni i odebrał. Po chwili słuchania roześmiał się.   
\- Wiesz co, siostrzyczko, czasami mam wrażenie, że to jest moje wesele, nie twoje. Dobrze, pójdę i załatwię. Odwdzięczysz mi się przy moim ślubie, też będę do ciebie wydzwaniał z każdym problem.   
Wrzucił komórkę do kurtki i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do blondyna.   
\- Wybacz, chyba będę musiał cię zostawić - rzucił. - Gdybym wiedział, że ślub siostry będzie kosztował mnie tyle pracy, to zabiłbym jej chłopaka zanim by się oświadczył.   
Rogers roześmiał się.   
\- W porządku. Miło było cię poznać - odpowiedział. - I do jutra, prawda?   
\- Do jutra - mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, a potem opuścił kwiaciarnię. Dopiero wtedy Steve odetchnął z drżeniem. Tatuaż na karku zaczął go piec gdy Barnes pojawił się w kwiaciarni i coraz trudniej było mu ignorować to uczucie. 'To przecież niemożliwe. Już za późno' myślał gorączkowo.   
Nie wiedział, że za drzwiami kwiaciarni Bucky opierał się o ścianę myśląc to samo.   
Bo przecież oboje już stracili nadzieję.   
Żyli w świecie, gdzie tatuaż ze słowami bratniej duszy miało się od drugiego, czasem trzeciego roku życia, a właściwą osobę trzeba było spotkać w przeciągu maksymalnie dziesięciu lat od tego dnia, żeby od przyjaźni można było dojść do miłości na całe życie. Przy pierwszym spotkaniu tatuaż zaczynał mrowieć żeby dać posiadaczowi do zrozumienia, że nie może dać tej osobie odejść. Steve pamiętał tatuaż jego matki; miała go na szyi, jak naszyjnik, słowa napisane były drobną, elegancką czcionką "Muszę wyjechać, ale wrócę, obiecuję, a wtedy weźmiemy ślub". Tatuaż Steve'a był bardziej toporny, wzdłuż karku, a słowa były tak idiotyczne, że Rogers wolałby ich nie mieć "Nie chcę, żeby to źle zabrzmiało, ale po prostu to dziwne, żeby dorosły mężczyzna miał takie małe rączki".   
Najczęściej gdy komuś nie udało się znaleźć swojej bratniej duszy do piętnastego roku życia, do końca życia był sam, albo w nieszczęśliwych związkach z niedopasowanymi ludźmi. A teraz... Steve nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić. Dłonie zaczęły mu drżeć, więc odłożył kwiaty na ladę i opadł na taboret pod ścianą. Musiał zebrać myśli i coś postanowić. Bucky miał się tu pojawić jutro, i jeśli naprawdę był jego bratnią duszą... Rogers uderzył tyłem głowy o ścianę. Nie wiedział, co robić. Pierwszy raz od śmierci matki naprawdę nie wiedział.   
***  
Bucky pojawił się w kwiaciarni następnego dnia rano. Wpadł do środka tak nagle, że Steve niemal się poparzył. Trzymał w dłoni zapalniczkę, którą przypalał plastikowe brzegi kokardy, by były idealnie równe.   
\- Powinieneś uważać na ogień - zauważył Barnes podchodząc do lady.   
\- Nic by się nie stało, gdybyś wszedł trochę mniej gwałtownie - odgryzł się blondyn. - Cześć.   
\- Cześć - odpowiedział Bucky.   
\- Bukiet jest gotowy, mam go na zapleczu, zaraz przyniosę - powiedział Steve i nie czekając na odpowiedź mężczyzny zniknął za drzwiami za swoimi plecami. Po chwili wrócił z kwiatami, ułożonymi w tak piękną wiązankę, że Bucky nie mógł powstrzymać się od cichego "wow". Rogers uśmiechnął się.   
\- Jest okej?   
\- Jest bardziej niż okej - stwierdził Barnes. - Naprawdę za mało sobie liczysz za coś takiego.  
\- To nie jest wcale najlepsza moja praca - Steve wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Jesteś magikiem - stwierdził zauroczony ciemnowłosy. Blondyn ostrożnie zawinął bukiet w biały papier i wręczył go Barnesowi. Wiązanka była tak duża, że chłopak musiał trzymać ją w dwóch rękach, gdy Bucky bez trudu chwycił ją w jedną.   
\- Nie chcę, żeby to źle zabrzmiało, ale po prostu to dziwne, żeby dorosły mężczyzna miał takie małe rączki - wyrwało się Barnesowi. Uśmiech na krótką chwilę spłynął z twarzy Steve'a, zanim blondyn roześmiał chcąc zatuszować panikę.   
\- Wszyscy śmieją się z moich rozmiarów. Nie moja wina, że mało wyrosłem - rzucił w końcu.  
\- To na swój sposób urocze - stwierdził Bucky. - Naprawdę, gdybym mógł, siedziałbym tu z tobą do wieczora. Ale niestety moja siostra czeka na te kwiaty. Będę mógł tu jeszcze przyjść?   
\- Nie, wywieszę w drzwiach twoje zdjęcie z podpisem "Temu człowiekowi wstęp wzbroniony" - odparł Steve parskając śmiechem. Bucky uśmiechnął się. Potem wręczył mu należność za kwiaty i opuścił kwiaciarnię. Rogers obserwował go przez szybę, a gdy zniknął z pola widzenia, zostawił na drzwiach kartkę "zaraz wracam" i zamknął się na zapleczu. Serce biło mu tak mocno, jakby miało się wyrwać z jego piersi. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał od człowieka, który znał właściwie drugi dzień. To było niemożliwe, żeby Barnes już się w nim zakochał. Ale przecież nie mógł znać tych słów, a Steve nie wierzył w aż takie zbiegi okoliczności. Siedząc tak pomyślał, że oddałby wszystko, żeby jego matka nadal z nim była. Ona na pewno wiedziałaby, co zrobić.   
***  
Rogers wpatrywał Bucky’ego całą niedzielę, ale oprócz tłumu starszych kobiet i zakochanych młodych chłopaków, w kwiaciarni nie pojawił się nikt. Steve czuł się nawet trochę zawiedziony, ale przynajmniej miał trochę czasu by uspokoić myśli.   
Barnes przyszedł w poniedziałek, koło południa. Uśmiechnął się od progu i podszedł do lady.   
\- Hej. Nie przeszkadzam?   
\- Widzisz tu jakiś tłum klientów?   
\- To że nie ma klientów nie znaczy, że nie masz nic do roboty. Zawsze coś robisz, nie chcę zawracać ci głowy.   
Steve uśmiechnął się lekko.   
\- Nie, nie przeszkadzasz. Zawsze czymś się zajmuję, bo właściwie co innego mam robić skoro siedzę tu po piętnaście godzin dziennie.  
\- Mogę zapytać skąd masz te rysunki? - Bucky wskazał na wiszące na ścianie szkice.   
\- Z szuflady. Co jakiś czas zmieniam je na inne, żeby się nie nudziły.   
\- Zaraz... To ty to narysowałeś? - Barnes spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.   
\- Mhm - potwierdził blondyn. - Uwielbiam rysować.   
\- To jest piękne - Bucky podszedł bliżej jednego z rysunków, przedstawiającego jakiś górski krajobraz, i dotknął go niepewnie. - Jakby można było wejść do środka.  
\- Dzięki - Steve uśmiechnął się.   
\- Jesteś samoukiem?  
\- W większości. Zacząłem studia, ale musiałem je rzucić, żeby zająć się kwiaciarnią. Mama mówiła, że powinienem ją sprzedać, ale... Nie mogłem. Nie miałem serca.   
Bucky nie odpowiedział, w milczeniu przyglądając się szkicom. Steve wyciągnął z szuflady szkicownik.  
\- Tutaj mam tego więcej... Gdybyś chciał zobaczyć.   
\- Rysujesz na zamówienie?   
\- Nie mam wystarczających kwalifikacji - Rogers uśmiechnął się.   
\- Ale masz cholerny talent - mruknął Bucky. - Naprawdę chciałbym mieć jeden z twoich rysunków na ścianie.   
\- Porozmawiamy o tym kiedy indziej - stwierdził Steve. - Teraz i tak nie miałbym czasu i pewnie zszedłbym ze zdenerwowania.   
Barnes zaczął przeglądać szkicownik, czasem dotykając linii jakby chciał sprawdzić, czy nie są naklejone albo nie są portalami do innych światów. Oczy błyszczały mu podczas oglądania rysunków; naprawdę był nimi zauroczony.   
\- Jesteś genialny. Jest coś, czego nie umiesz robić?   
\- Dość kiepsko gotuję i nie umiem pić - zaśmiał się chłopak.   
\- Obu tych rzeczy można się nauczyć, choć z piciem może być ciężko. Ale hej, po to są bary i restauracje, żebyś nie musiał gotować!  
\- Gdybym miał się żywić poza domem to nie starczyłoby mi na czynsz. Mieszkamy w Nowym Jorku, tu wszystko jest droższe niż powinno!  
Bucky roześmiał się.   
\- Myślę, że dramatyzujesz - stwierdził, poprawiając rękawiczki. - Muszę się zbierać. Niedługo zaczynam zmianę - westchnął. - Ale naprawdę wolałbym tu zostać.   
\- Możesz przyjść w najbliżej wolnym terminie - uśmiechnął się Steve. - Jestem tu właściwie codziennie, a jeśli nie... - tu chłopak urwał, zapisując ciąg liczb na kartce z rysunkiem. - Masz tu mój numer. I szkic w gratisie. I tak nie jest najwyższych lotów.   
\- Dzięki - uśmiechnął się Bucky. - W takim razie... Do zobaczenia, Steve.   
\- Do zobaczenia, Bucky.   
***  
\- Nie jest ci tu za gorąco? Możesz zdjąć kurtkę jeśli chcesz - zaproponował Barnesowi Steve. Było to już któreś ich spotkanie w kwiaciarni, ale Bucky, mimo że spędzał tam czasem więcej niż godzinę, nigdy nawet nie rozpinanał kurtki i nie zdejmował rękawiczek.   
\- Nie - odparł ostro Bucky. Steve uśmiechnął się.   
\- Podczas jednego z naszych pierwszych spotkań powiedziałeś, że mam uważać na ogień. A tymczasem w twoich oczach płonie taki ogień, że mógłbyś z powodzeniem spalić mi całą kwiaciarnię.  
Bucky zamarł. Metalowa ręka wciąż skrzętnie ukrywana w stanowczo zbyt długim rękawie zacisnęła się w pięść. 'To niemożliwe' pomyślał.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? Zbladłeś - zaniepokoił się blondyn.   
\- To... To nic. Chyba już pójdę...   
\- Bucky, proszę... Chodzi o to, co powiedziałem, prawda? Znasz te słowa.   
Barnes spojrzał na niego; jego wzrok przywodził na myśl spłoszone zwierzę.   
\- Skąd wiesz? - zapytał ochryple.   
\- Bo czułem to samo. Tatuaż bolał kiedy pojawiłeś się tu po raz pierwszy, ale próbowałem to ignorować, bo przecież już za późno, mam dwadzieścia lat i praktycznie zerowe szanse, że jeszcze spotkam swoją bratnią duszę. A potem pojawiłeś się ty, i na drugim spotkaniu powiedziałeś to cholernie idiotyczne zdanie, które mam na karku od szesnastu lat. Nawet wtedy chciałem po prostu to zignorować, uczyłem się żyć sam i szło mi całkiem nieźle. Ale teraz...   
\- To zdanie o ogniu mam na ręce od dwudziestu lat - wtrącił się Bucky. - Mój ojciec tego nienawidził, nie chciał, żebym był szczęśliwy... Żebym znalazł swoją bratnią duszę... - zsunął z ramion kurtkę rzucając ją bezceremonialnie na ziemię. Dzięki temu Steve mógł zobaczyć całą jego metalową lewą rękę.   
\- Wolał, żebym stracił rękę, niż zachował tatuaż. Ale i tak nie wygrał. Jakimś cudem tatuaż pojawił się znowu. Wzdłuż blizny po ręce - Bucky uśmiechnął się lekko. - Nie sądziłem, że to możliwe.   
\- Wiele rzeczy jest możliwych. Same te tatuaże są w jakiś sposób magiczne - Steve wyszedł zza lady i ostrożnie dotknął jego ręki. Nawet nie zauważył, jak blisko siebie stoją.  
\- Stevie - powiedział cicho Bucky patrząc na niego uważnie. Rogers podniósł głowę odwzajemniając spojrzenie i... Żaden z nich nie wiedział jak i kiedy, ale nagle całowali się do utraty tchu, chaotycznie i gwałtownie, jakby ktoś miał im siebie odebrać.   
\- Kocham cię - wyszeptał Bucky gdy w końcu się od siebie oderwali. Oparł się czołem o jego i uśmiechnął się.   
\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak długo czekałem, żeby to usłyszeć - Steve odwzajemnił uśmiech.  
Od dawna żaden z nich nie czuł się tak szczęśliwy.


End file.
